Deep
by Mmll
Summary: Essa é minha visão de como as duas poderiam estar se sentindo até o final da 8ª temporada (season finale 8).


2012.

Há três anos casadas, Arizona e Callie passavam por sua melhor fase. O sentimento de plenitude era mútuo entre o casal.

Arizona, que antes se sentia desconfortável com o "triângulo amoroso" em que foi inserida, enfim conseguira paz ao firmar sua importância e seu compromisso com a ortopedista para com todos e em especial para ela mesma e Callie ao oficializar a união. A morena era tudo o que ela sempre quis numa mulher e mais. Mais porque ela lhe fez enxergar o quanto ter uma família é bom. O quanto é gostoso ser chamada de esposa, e surpreendentemente, de mãe. Como sua vida era melhor e como isso a fazia feliz.

Callie estava em êxtase. Sofia estava cada dia mais levada e inteligente e ninguém diria que a pequena nasceu sob circunstâncias tão drásticas. Callie estava fazendo o que amava (consertar e parafusar ossos) e estava casada com a mulher mais maravilhosa que conhecia. CASADA. Mesmo que sem papel passado. Vá lá.

Para completar, todos seus amigos sabiam e as admiravam. Admiravam cada uma pela sua competência médica e, juntas, pela coragem de assumirem ser quem são e de estarem com quem queriam estar, mesmo sem levantar bandeiras, sem alarde, sem barraco. Por serem pessoas excepcionais, queridas. Aos olhos dos colegas a felicidade do casal era claramente visível.

Foi nessa fase, de lua de mel prolongada, que ambas cogitaram aumentar a família. Ambas cresceram com irmãos e gostariam de proporcionar a mesma experiência à Sofia. As médicas já estavam em seus trinta e tantos anos. Para o plano realmente se concretizar era necessário que tomassem logo a iniciativa tendo em vista que engravidar artificialmente por si só não é fácil e o quanto mais velhos os óvulos mais difícil seria.

Callie, com a recomendação da doutora e sua amiga Addison Montgomery, procurou uma clínica especializada em reprodução humana. Esse novo plano ensejou horas e mais horas de conversa, nas quais as médicas não conseguiam definir qual o método pelo qual optariam, nem ao menos quem seria a responsável por dar a luz ao novo membro da família.

Arizona nunca teve a necessidade nem o sonho de estar grávida. O amor que sentia por Sofia era prova de que não precisava necessariamente gerar uma criança para genuinamente ama-la como sua. Claro que seria ótimo ter uma pequena versão de si mesma andando pela casa e isso deixaria seus pais felizes também, mas ela sabia que amaria quantos filhos Callie tivesse e que seriam seus assim como Sofia é sua, mesmo sem ter seus genes. Dessa vez não haveria o pai conhecido e participante (mesmo que infelizmente presente por pouco tempo na vida de Sofia) como ocorreu com Mark. Ela seria a outra responsável, a mãe, desde o começo, da concepção. Inclusive legalmente. "Filiação – Mãe: Calliope Torres; Mãe: Arizona Robbins". E isso bastava.

Callie não se importaria em engravidar novamente. Obviamente que ter enjoos, desconforto, aumento de peso não foi a melhor experiência do mundo... A experiência, de ter um ser crescendo, no entanto, se transformando num bebê lindo dentro de si, foi única. Como se a conexão das almas dos dois começassem a partir dali. Callie já tinha Sofia, e era a coisa que mais amava na face da terra. Amava tudo em sua filha, cada detalhe. Mas ela queria amar assim um pedaço de Arizona. Olhar para um pequenino ou pequenina e saber que esse veio diretamente da outra pessoa que mais ama no mundo e ama-lo como se dela também viesse.

_Consultório do Dr. Nolan._

Arizona e Callie passaram os últimos quarenta minutos sanando dúvidas e discutindo métodos de inseminação com o especialista.

"Então, Sra. Robbins e Sra. Torres, já que decidimos qual a opção para a fertilização do seu bebê, resta saber o principal: decidiram qual das duas engravidará?"

"Dr. Nolan... Ainda não." Callie enfim assume envergonhada. "Eu sei que precisa da nossa resposta, mas ainda estamos muito indecisas sobre isso...".

"Callie faz questão que seja eu, mas seria interessante pra Sofia que ela tivesse um irmão biológico, pelo menos por parte de mãe, já que há possibilidade pra isso. No caso de qualquer problema de saúde que necessite de doadores, por exemplo. É um ponto que deve ser levado em consideração. Além do mais, se não for eu dessa vez, se decidirmos ter mais um, quem sabe na próxima..." Arizona dispara para o médico, mostrando claramente que suas inseguranças em ser a geradora.

Dr. Nolan continua. "Tenho uma sugestão para vocês. Por que não congelam os óvulos das duas? Normalmente, essa não é uma dúvida para os casais de mulheres que atendo. Na maioria das vezes quem carregará a criança é uma questão pré-definida. Uma das duas não gosta da feminilidade que a gravidez impõe fisicamente, deixando claro desde o começo da relação. Não é o caso de vocês."

Ele continua. "Notei que as duas não descartaram a possibilidade de ter filhos biológicos, bem como se sentem confortáveis em criar os filhos uma da outra. Por isso ofereço a sugestão de congelar os óvulos das duas. Nesse caso vocês passariam pelo procedimento de estimulação de superovulação juntas. Quando definirem quem será a geradora, esse passo já terá sido dado tanto para essa gravidez como para uma futura. Faltará escolher o doador dentre os cadastrados no nosso banco de sêmen e o tratamento para receber o bebê".

Callie estende sua mão e a coloca sobre a de Arizona, que está de perna cruzadas. As duas trocam olhares.

"Parece a melhor alternativa" Arizona diz, acariciando nervosamente os dedos de Callie.

"Concordo." Se virando para Dr. Nolan, "Quando começamos?" A morena responde, como de costume impetuosamente, arrancando risadas da esposa e inclusive do médico.

"Em alguns minutos minha secretária trará o contrato em que vocês autorizam a utilização dos óvulos para a concepção de seu bebê. Vamos definir agora a data para iniciar o procedimento...".

A partir da semana seguinte passaram pelo tratamento que consistia em tomarem medicação indutora de ovulação por algum tempo. Não contaram a ninguém. Isso dizia respeito a elas, e seus colegas saberiam somente quando fosse oportuno. Sempre que se viam no hospital, no entanto, trocavam olhares e sorrisos de quem guarda segredo em comum. Sabiam que estavam tramando uma aventura e estavam radiantes com isso.

Até decidirem finalmente que Callie ficaria, sim, grávida novamente levou mais dois meses. Esse período permitiu que o doador fosse cuidadosamente escolhido pelas duas e bastava autorizar o médico a manipular os óvulos de Callie com o espermatozoide do "sortudo", esperar que um belo embrião se formasse e fosse introduzido em seu ovário e, bum! Um bebê no forno. (Como se fosse tão simples assim).

Não foi. Não só pela dificuldade do procedimento.

Um desastre aéreo aconteceu.

Arizona perdeu parte de sua perna.

E cometeu adultério.

Nota da autora:

Essa é minha visão de como as duas poderiam estar se sentindo até o final da 8ª temporada (season finale 8).

Apesar de ser um capítulo mais técnico, tem uma ideia com relação a essas duas, que não sai da minha cabeça e ainda não vi ninguém explora-la. Gostaria de poder coloca-la aqui, mas tenho pouco tempo pra me dedicar. Acho que não existem muitas pessoas que leem em português nesse site, mas para quem por ventura passar por aqui, são bem vindas as opiniões sobre o que acharem sobre como o tema foi tratado. Obrigada.


End file.
